


Was it really all just a dream (Tony Perry fanfiction/smut)

by mrskittycatmeow666



Category: Pierce the Veil
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-01 21:57:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4035994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrskittycatmeow666/pseuds/mrskittycatmeow666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>###there will be a bit of smut in this chapter###</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Kena was sitting on the couch of her apartment she shared with her best friend Tony. Tony had been away on tour for the past 4 months and she missed him like crazy. Tony was coming back tonight and Kena was so excited that she could not sleep, it was almost midnight but her mind was focused on a certain Mexican who could walk through the door any minute now.

Kena must have fallen asleep because she felt someone lightly shaking her. When Kena opened her eyes she smiled wide when she saw Tony smiling down at her. "My favorite Mexican is home." Kena says with as she sits up and hugs Tony.

Tony chuckles a bit and holds Kena close, "I've missed you so much... you are coming on tour with us next time," He says as he sits next to her.

Kena smiles wide, "Really? I get to go on tour with the band? That is awesome." she says as she cuddles close to her best friend and yawns. "I'm so glad you are finally home turtle..."

Ton wraps his arms around Kena, "Are you tired Kena?" Kena shook her head stubbornly, "come on Kena. Let's go to bed.." he kisses her head, picks her up and carries Kena to her room.

As Tony carries Kena to her room she wraps her arms around his neck and rests her head near his neck and shoulder. Tony smiles at her and lays her down on her bed, "Goodnight Kena. I'll see you in the morning." As Tony went to stand up Kena pulls him close to her. 

"Stay with me tonight? please?" Kena asks him as she looks up at him with her golden brown eyes. Tony chuckles a bit and climbs into Kena's bed and wraps his arms around her waist as Kena cuddles into his chest. Kena looks up at Tony and smiles at him before closing her eyes and falling asleep. Tony smiles to himself and kisses her head before falling asleep next to the girl he was secretly in love with.

Kena woke up the next morning with a pair of arms wrapped around her. She looked up and smiled when she saw Tony sleeping next to her. Kena moved his arms from around her and got out of her bed and got dressed, making sure Tony was asleep. After Kena was dressed she went downstairs and into the kitchen to make breakfast for her and Tony.

When Kena was finished making the pancakes she walked upstairs to get Tony so he could eat. When she walked into her room her eyes widened and a blush found its way on her face as she saw Tony putting on a pair of his pants and looking for a fresh shirt because he had just striped outof his black Key Street shirt.

"I... um.. uh.. br-breakfast is ready..." Kena said as her eyes trailed up and down Tonys toned and tan stomach.

When Tony looked up he blushed a bit but it soon turned into a smile and he grabbed a plain black shirt, "awesome. what did you make?" 

Kena looked to his eyes, "pancakes." she smiled and walked back to the kitchen and started eating some of the pancakes with Tony.

After Kena and Tony finished their breakfast they spent the rest of the day cuddling together and watching Star Wars until they both fell asleep on the couch.


	2. Jealousy can cause crazy things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ###there will be a bit of smut in this chapter###

The next day Kena woke up to voices, "awe look, they look so cute sleeping." a voice chuckled. Kena opened her eyes and saw Mike and Vic standing next to her and she saw Jaime sitting on the other couch.

Kena smiled when she saw Mike, "Hi Mikey." She said as she stood up and wrapped her arms around his neck. She kissed his cheek, "I've missed you guys so much."

Mike chuckled and wrapped his arms around her waist, "I've missed you too, beautiful." Kena blushed a bit at Mike calling her beautiful.

Kena looks at all his new tattoos that could be seen, "Wow.. I really love your new tattoos, Mikey.."

Mike smiles, "Thank you." he walked over and sat on the couch.

"Jaime and I have to talk to our manager, does anyone want to go? We can all go out for dinner later." Vic says as he looks away from his phone.

"I'm gonna stay here and hang out with Kena." Mike says as he puts his arm around her.

Tony gets a bit jealous and looks at Vic, "I don't feel like doing anything today. I'm just gonna stay here." He says as he walks into the kitchen to get food.

Vic nods and then he leaves with Jaime, holding hands.

*Time skip- later that night*

Kena was in her room with Mike watching movies and joking around, Kena was giggling because Mike was now tickling her.

As Tony was walking to his room he walked past Kena's room and saw her and Mike sitting on her bed and messing around. Tony got very jealous so he walked into her room and looked at her, 'Kena I need to talk to you."

Kena looked away from Mike and looked over at Tony, "Okay, what about?" she stood up and walked out of the room to talk to Tony.

Tony looked at Kena without saying a word. He grabbed her by her arm and dragged her into his room and made her sit on his bed. Tony stood in front of her, lust in his eyes, "Kena. you are mine... all mine. And I didn't enjoy seeing Mike tickling you on your bed." He leans down a bit and whispers in her ear, "I'm going to break you tonight, beautiful."

Kena feels shivers down her body and she bites her lip as a moan escapes her lips, "T-Tony I.."

Tony smirks and pushes her down on the bed and starts kissing her passionately on the lips, "I've missed you so much, Kenadee.." he says as he starts kissing down her neck.

"I've missed you too, Tony.." Kena says as she runs her fingers through his hair.

Tony slipped his warm hands under her shirt and she started pulling at his shirt. Tony pulled away from Kena and pulled his shirt over his head.

Kena's hands automatically found their way to his tan body. "Damn... I love it when you come back from Warped Tour... your body is so amazing..." Kena says as she sits up and kisses him on the lips.

Tony smirks and starts sliding her shirt up slowly. Kena helps him get her the rest of her shirt off before Tony starts kissing down her neck and towards her best. Kena smirks and pushes him to his back and sits on his hips, "Oh baby I don't think so.. The rest of my clothes aren't coming off that easily.."

*Time skip*

Kena smiled at Tony, breathing heavily, "Wow... That was amazing.."

Tony chuckled and held Kena close to her close to his naked body. He smiles down a Kena and gently kisses her, Kena smiles and kisses back as she trails her fingers across his tattooed body, "I love you Kena..." Kena smiles,

"I love you too, Tony..." she says as she leans up and kisses him on the lips.

"Kena will you be my girlfriend?" Tony asks when they pull away.


	3. Shatter Me

Kena smiled, she has loved Tony since she first met him and now her dream of being his girlfriend was finally going to come true. "Tony I would lo-"

Before Kena could finish she saw a bright light and a bunch of voices around her.

"She's awake! Get the nurse." Kena heard someone yell as there was shuffling around her. She tried to move but she was hooked to something,"No Kena stay still, you can't get up." the voice said again as she felt a hand on her shoulder. She opened her eyes to see the long black hair her friend Maxxy looking down at her. Kena was so confused as to what was going on, she wanted to know where Tony was. 

"What happened? Where is Tony?" Kena asked, panicked.

Maxxy frowns as tears enter her eyes, "Kena... do you remember anything?" she asks.

"I was.. I was with Tony.. he asked.. he asked me to be his girlfriend.." Kena said, tears forming in her eyes as she looked around, "Where is he?" 

"Kena.. we.. we got in an accident.. we were on our way to Warped Tour... you.. you haven't met Tony Perry... You.." she starts crying as a nurse comes in.

"Kena, we are glad you have finally woken up. You were in a coma since yesterday when we brought you in. you hit your head pretty hard in the crash." The nurse says with a sad smile on her face.

Kena starts crying as she moves her hand to her head and feels the stitches, "No.. no! This isn't real!" she yells through sobs.

 Maxxy puts her hand on her shoulder and tries to calm her down, "I'm so sorry, Kena... I know how much you wanted to see them.." she says quietly.

Kena doesn't say anything as she thinks of Tony, "It was.. it was all just a dream?" she asks herself. "No.. it was.. it was to real.." she starts crying again.

The nurse looks at Kena, "You need to rest now. You may see your friends later." 

Kena shakes her head, "I've been asleep for almost 2 days.. I don't need sleep, I need answers." she says harshly to the nurse as she tries to get up.

 The nurse looks to Maxxy  and Maxxy sighs, "Kena you need to relax.. everything will be alright but you need to slow down for a second and let the nurse talk to you." 

Kena nods and sits down as she listens to what the nurse has to say.

The nurse left after a talking to her and she felt like she had been alone in the hospital room for hours but it had actually only been 5 minutes before Maxxy ran into the room, eyes wide and out of breath.

"Maxxy whats wrong?" Kena asks.

"he.. Tony is here.. he got hurt and is in the hospital." Maxxy says.

Kena's eyes widen and she tries to stand up, "i have to see him. i need to see him." she says.

Maxxy tries to keep her in the bed, "stay here. I will go see if you can see him." she says. Kena nods then Maxxy walks out of the room leaving Kena alone to think of Tony.

*Tonys POV*

I was rehearsing with my guitar for the concert when our manager called me over to the side stage. I started walking off the stage when I tripped over a cord and fell. As I fell i tried to catch myself on the amp near the front of the stage but of course it was not sitting correctly so i fell off the stage and the amp went with me but fell on my leg. That's the last thing I remebered before i blacked out.

Tony woke up to the sound of people around him. He opened his eyes to see Mike and Jaime looking over him and when he turned his head to the right he saw a worried looking Vic on the phone passing around in a small circle. "What happened? Where am I? Where is Kena?" He asks

Jaime and Mike look at him with a confused look on their faces, "Who's Kena?" Jaime asks.

"My girlfriend." Tony says as he tries to get up. "Where.. Where is she? I need to see her." he says.

Mike holds him down, "Tony you can't get up."

Vic walks over when he gets off the phone, "Tony what all do you remember?" he asks as he stands next to Jaime.

Tony looks at them, "I remember laying in bed with Kena and asking her to be my girlfriend and then I saw a white light and woke up here." he says, panicking.

Vic frowns, "Tony.. you were standing on stage and fell... you hit your head and one of the amps landed on your leg.." he says as he points towards Tony's leg that is wrapped in a cast.

Tony panics more and tries to get out of the bed.

Mike holds him down again, "Tony you can't get out of bed. You hurt your leg pretty bad." he says as a male nurse walks into the room.

"Actually it will be good for Mr Perry to try walking around with the assistance of someone so that he can get used to having the cast on." The nurse says.

Mike nods and they help him sit up, "I'll help you walk around Tony but you can't act like an idiot." he says as the nurse hands Tony a pair of crutches. 

"You will need to use these until your next appointment where they will put a new cast on." The nurse says, "If any of you have any questions or need anymore help just ask for me." He says as he walks out of the room.

Tony nods and lets Mike help him out of the bed, he stumbles a bit. "I need to see Kena.." he says.

Mike sighs, "Fine.. We will help you find this girl." he says as they walk out of the room with Tony.


	4. Remembering Sunday

Kena was laying in the hospital bed looking at the ceiling when Maxxy came in with a nurse. Kena sits up, "Am I.. Am I aloud to see Tony?" she asks.

Maxxy nods, "they said you can but you have to take things slow when you talk to him." she says.

Kena frowns but nods as she stands up. she stumbles a bit and holds onto Maxxy.

"woah there, be careful." Maxxy says as she holds Kena up.

The nurse looks at Kena, "take it easy sweety. It is going to be difficult to walk as well as you did before for a while." she says as she walks out.

Kena, with the help of Maxxy, walks out of the hopsital room in search for Tony. Maxxy walks towards the hospital room that she saw Tony being taken to and knocks on the door. 

The door opens and Kena gets excited but it soon fades when she doesnt see Tony in the room but her eyes light up a bit when she realizes that Jaime is standing at the door.

"can I help you two?" Jaime asks.

Kena is speachless so Maxxy answers for her, "yeah.. We are looking for Tony Perry... i know he might not know who she is but this is Kena.." She says.

Jaimes eyes widen when the name clicks, "wait you're Kena? He wasn't just going crazy when he woke up?" he asks.

Kena shakes her head, "do you.. Do you know where we can find him?" she asks quietly.

Jaime smiles, "yeah, he just left the room with Mike to look for you. He was determended to find you." he says. "I could call Mike and have them come back to the room." He says as he he pulls out his phone and calls Mike.

Kena smiles and look so at Maxxy. 

Jaime sighs when he hears Mikes Harry Potter themed ringtone go off in the room, "that idiot needs to start carrying his phone around with him. I can go help you search for them if you want." He says.

Kena nods as they start heading towards the food court, mainly because they are hungry and also hoping that Tony and Mike went there to get something to eat.

 

*Tony's POV*

Tony sighs when they can't find Kena. They walk away from the food court area and back towards the room to get Mikes phone. Tony looks around hoping to see Kena.

Mike looks over at Tony, "we will find her bud, how many places could she be in this small hospital?" he say with a small chuckle, trying to lighten the mood but not doing a good job because Tony just stares at him like he is crazy for joking about this.

Tony walks towards the Hospital room when she sees a door that catches her eye. He looks at Mike, "Mike I think that's her room." He says.

Mike looks over at the door that reads 'Kena stirling' "is that her?" He asks.

"I think so.." Tony says, smiling as they start walking towards the room. "I wonder if she is in there..?" He asks out loud. 

"I'm not sure, there's only one way to find out Tone." Mike says.

Before Tony moves towards the door anymore he starts to question himself, "what if she doesn't know me? What if I scare her or worse.. What if she doesn't like me?" He says as he starts to panic, "I can't.. I can't do this.." He says.

Mike sighs, "God Tone, you are worst then a girl. Just go for it man." He says as he pats Tony's back. 

Tony sighs and nods, "alright, let's go." He says as he goes to open the door. He stops when a nurse walks up to them,

"sorry sir but you cannot go into the other room." The nurse says.

Tony frowns and looks at Mike, "sorry but I need to see Kena.. " he says.

 "Are you family? Only family and friends may see her." She says.

"please... I really need to see her.. I will only be a minute." Tony pleads.

The nurse sighs, "if I get fired for this I will come after you two. You have exactly one minute. And if she wants you two out then you leave her alone." She says.

Tony and Mike nods as they walk into the room. Tony frowns more when he sees that Kena isn't in the room. He looks at the nurse, "did she check out? Is she still here? Do you know where she went?" he asks frantically. 

the nurse thinks for a minute before she remembers, "oh shoot I forgot, her and her friend went for a walk, something about looking for a guy named Tony?" She says.

Tonys eyes widen, "so she knows who I am? I need to find her. Do you know where she would have gone to look for me?" Tony Asks.

"I'm not sure, I told them not to go far. Have you checked the food court or waiting area?" the nurse asks.

"we checked the food court but they could have gone back." Tony says as Mike walks towards Tony's room to get his phone.

"okay well if she comes back I will tell her to stay here then I'll come find you." She says.

Tony nods as he starts walking from the room. 

Mike walks towards Tony holding his phone, "hey Hi-Me tried calling me." 

Tony looks at him, "Call him back to see what he wants. Maybe he found Kena since the nurse said she went looking for me." he says as he moves towards Mike to look at his phone.

Mike nods and calls Jaime. He waits for a second as the phone rings once before Jaime picks up, "Hey Hi-Me. what's up?" he asks.

"Ask him if he found her." Tony asks.

Mike shh's him as he tries to hear what Jaime is saying.

"I'm with her right now, we are looking for you guys. Where are you?" Jaime asks.

"We are near her room, where did you find her?" Mike asks.

"She actually found me, she showed up at the hospital room soon after you and tone left and was asking for him so we went to find you guys, we are near the food court right now." Jaime says as he looks over at Kena and Maxxy with a smile.

"Okay well meet us in Tony's room." Mike says as Tony starts walking towards the room. Jaime says okay before hanging up and looking at Kena to tell her the new. 


	5. Dandelion Necklace

Kena smiles as she walked with Jaime and Maxxy to Tony's room. Kena is excited and nervous to see him.

Maxxy smiles, "are you ready to see Tony?" she asks.

Kena nods, "yeah.. im nervous though.." she says as she looks at them

Jaime looks down at Kena, "dont be nervous, he's been wanting to see you since he woke up." he says with a grin on his face.

Kena nods a bit, smiling like crazy when they finally make it to Tony's room. 

Jaime opens the door and walks in with Kena and Maxxy following behind. He tells Kena she can sit on Tony's bed while they wait before he walks over and sits on the chair with Maxxy next to him.

Kena nods and sits down carefully on Tony's bed while they wait. she looks at the door waiting for him to walk through a any minute.

After while Kena looks up when the door opens but she frowns a bit when she sees Vic come in. It's not that she didn't like Vic, she loved him and his music, but she was expecting Tony to walk through the door.

"Woah, whos the cute girls and where is Mike and Tone?" Vic asks Jaime as he looks between Kena and Maxxy then to Jaime.

Jaime smiles wide and stands up, walking towards Vic, "Victor, this is Kena. The girl Tony was talking about." he says, pointing to Kena, "And this is her friend Max." he says as he points at Maxxy.

Vic's eyes widen as he looks at Kena but he smiles, "it's nice to finally meet you Kena. and you too Max." 

Kena smiles, "it's nice to meet you too.."she says, looking back at the door.

"wheres Tony?" Vic asks.

"He is on his way back here with Mike to see Kena." Jaime says.

Vic nods as he sits down next to Max.

Kenna looks up at the door again when it opens. She smiles wide when she sees Mike and Tony walk through the door.

Tony looks around the room until his eyes land on Kena, "it's you.." he says with a smile on his face.

Kena stands up and walks towards Tony before wrapping her arms around his middle.

Tony hugs Kena back, holding her close and closing his eyes. He ignores the pain that is shooting through his body. 

Kenna looks up at you, "i can't believe it's really you.. i thought it was all a dream." she says, tears in her eyes.

Tony looks down at you, smiling a bit before he wipes her eyes, "it's so great to finally get to see you, Kena..." 

Kena nods and lays her head on his shoulder, looking at the others and smiling.

"lets get out of this hospital now and go hang out." Mike suggests.

"I'll go check Tony out." Jaime says

"and I'll check Kena out." Maxxy says as her and Jaime leave the room.


End file.
